1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decorative soffit system for mounting on the bottom of vertically disposed ceiling tile to enclose projections depending from the normal ceiling plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suspended ceiling systems which use inverted-T runners have wide usage in residential and industrial construction. Frequently, the normal plane of the ceiling cannot be continued through portions of a full room size due to depending projections. Projections normally encountered are air ducts, beams, pipes, utility boxes, electrical wiring, and the like. Since it would be undesirable to drop the overall plane of the ceiling to the minimum level required below the deepest of such projections, a soffit construction is typically envisioned for encasing these items.
It would be desirable, considering the wide variety of presently used suspended ceiling systems, to provide a soffit system which is adaptable for use with this assortment, particularly systems utilizing inverted-T runners for ceiling tile support. Such systems typically involve the suspension of inverted-T runners by hanger wires, clips, or adjustable brackets to facilitate leveling. Although particular systems may have soffit members, they usually require specific accommodating features for use in that one system. Moreover, with the wide usage by the individual home owner in constructing suspended ceilings, it would be desirable to accommodate many types of suspended ceiling system designs with a soffit system adaptable for use therein. Typically, in single family residential construction particularly, many depending utility devices exist, such as in basements, where ceiling concealment is desired. It would be most useful in these cases to provide a decorative soffit system which encases such projections without the need for complicated erection procedures and a multiplicity of specialized components.
The particular problems discovered in many prior art ceiling systems involve the proper location and retention of the vertical ceiling tiles, which are disposed alongside the depending projection, and lower support while yet maintaining esthetically pleasing bottom and corner portions. It would be useful to support the lower edges of such vertically extending ceiling tile without the need for rigid mechanical affixation by nails, screws, or the like. This would alleviate additional construction steps and also permit the use of leveling brackets such that the bottom surface of the enclosing soffit structure could be easily aligned parallel planar with the normal ceiling plane.
Moreover, many residential and commercial suspended ceiling systems utilize basically three types of tile edges for various decorative configurations. One conformation is a simple square-edged tile which rests atop flanges of inverted-T runners. A second tile construction has longitudinal kerfing centrally located in the tile edge which accept the flanges of inverted-T runners and conceal them within the kerf. A third type of edge is a rabbet, or notched, design which disposes the lower visible tile surface below the level of the flanges of the inverted-T runner. It would clearly be advantageous to provide a soffit system which is compatible with all three of these basic edge configurations without the need for structural changes in order to enclose such aforementioned depending projections and appurtenances.
In typical installation, main-runners are generally transposed at right angles to upper support joist members with cross-runners transverse thereto. Occasionally, such systems eliminate cross-runners and spline members connect adjacent ceiling tile at joints transverse to the main-runners. Such systems are additionally installable with main-runners being parallel to upper joist members. In either situation, it would be highly desirable to provide a soffit system which would be adaptable to cover depending ceiling projections which run either parallel or transverse to the upper support joist members without the need for special construction techniques or additional components.